Goodnight, Triton
by Triteia624
Summary: Triton has a nightmare about his father sending him back the cage, and Neptune tries to comfort him. Story told by Neptune.


I couldn't sleep.

It was a quiet evening in Atlantis. It was dark without a single light flickering in the village or in the palace. I was in bed with my wife, Amphitrite, who was sleeping as peacefully as can be. Her ebony hair was spread across the covers, and her light blue skin was slightly brightened by a beam of moonlight that found its way between the red velvet curtains hanging on the window.

I looked above to my right at a picture hanging on the wall with a beautiful golden frame. It was a new one I took of my family and me a few weeks ago. In it, there was Amphitrite with her radiant smile on the left, me with my glowing red mane on the right, and in the middle, with a soft smile, wavy auburn red hair, and two eyes as green as mine, stood my son, Triton.

He was a god like no other, believe it or not. He was muscular, shy, and had a knack for getting into trouble as a boy. I showered him with my pride. At least I did when he came out of that cage.

I took that picture of us sometime after my birthday, which was also the day Triton was reunited with us. Before, our old family picture hung in that same spot on the wall with the same frame, but unlike the new one, Triton, who was rebellious back then, was the only one who didn't smile, even when I placed my hand on his shoulder. He just gave a small, sad frown. Every time I looked at that old picture, I remember that day when I became harsh towards him, banishing him in the Island in the Sky until he learns to be a proper god. I still remember him shouting as I left, "I hate you!" Just thinking that broke my heart.

I suddenly heard something coming from the other room. It sounded like Triton. I thought I should investigate. I emerged from the covers and swam out of my room. I journeyed across the hall, past the pictures of my ancestry and my wife's precious vase, straight to Triton's bedroom. I placed my ear against the door and heard Triton. Strangely, he was saying 'no' repeatedly in a frightened voice. My expression turned from curiosity to concern. I opened the door, and there he was.

Triton was lying in bed, his dark blue blanket covering every inch of his body except his arms and chest. His hands were grabbing the blankets tightly, and he was turning his head this way and that, still saying 'no' and even 'Dad'. His eyes were squinted shut, and he had a frightened look on his face. I knew immediately he was having a nightmare, and I knew what it's about. I came over to his side and shook him gently. But with Triton resisting, I had to shake harder, whispering loudly, "Triton! Triton, wake up!" Sure enough, it worked.

Triton's sea green eyes flew open as he lifted himself up immediately, gasping deeply. He scanned the room, cocking his head this way and that like a bird. I placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it slowly. He faced me, feeling my presence. He asked in a small voice, "Dad?" I moved my hand to his cheek, feeling his cold, green skin. I asked in nothing more than a whisper, "What's wrong, Triton?" I suddenly noticed tears brimming in Triton's eyes. He threw his arms around me and sobbed. Only four words were murmured: "I had a nightmare."

I never heard him cry like that ever since he was a child. I remembered him burying his head in his pillow, weeping on loud enough for me to hear. I left him alone so many times because he always resisted my love. But now that it happened again after so many years, this time with him hugging me, begging for sympathy, I couldn't resist the urge to comfort him, and I don't even care if he is in his teenage years (in god years, to be exact).

I wrapped my arms around my son and rested my chin on his head, letting my beard spread across it. It fell over his face, but he didn't seem to mind. I said softly, rubbing his back, "Shhh, shhh. It's alright, son. It was only a dream." Triton looked up at me, his tears rolling down his cheeks. I wiped them away with my hand, the other arm kept around him to keep him secured in my safety.

"But Dad, you… you sent me back to the… c-cage," he protested through new, threatening tears, sniffing occasionally. "You… hated me, and you… you wished I was… that I was… never born." Just what I thought.

He was beginning to cry again. I hushed him, lifting his head by his chin. I looked at him in the eye and said to him sternly, "Why in the deep blue sea would I say that? I love you, Triton. Ever since you were born, I cared for you, loved you. Goodness, do I even have to mention all the times I wished you were home? I never wanted to send you back to that cage, hurt you, and I would never, and I mean _never_, hate you." Triton's eyes filled with sadness at my words and said, "I know. It's just… These nightmares are scaring me. I just want it all to stop."

He sighed and closed his eyes. I stared at my own son pitifully. I never wanted the cage to scar Triton so badly, and it hurt that I was never there to comfort him even _before_ he was locked away. Look where that has left me.

Triton needed love, love that a father is willing to give his son. I was not about to leave him in misery. I've left him alone for too long.

I embraced my own flesh and blood again and said in a calm voice, "It may have brought nightmares to your mind, but it has changed you into who you are now: a true god." Triton opened his eyes and looked at me, his eyes glistening from his tears. I continued, rubbing his cheek with my thumb continuously, "I changed you because I love you. Sure, I know it was rather… harsh to do that, but I'm glad it worked. The gods were rather pleased with your use of powers, and they see you as a worthy successor."

Triton's mouth broke into a small smile. I stroked his hair and said, "I promise this whole cage catastrophe will never happen again. Do you understand?" Triton nodded slowly, and then said shyly, "Um, Dad? Is it okay if you can… sleep with me tonight, just so I know you're right beside me when I need you?"

I felt my eyebrows crease. It has been so long since I last slept with Triton after he had a nightmare. I knew that my heart was aching, begging me to say yes. I couldn't say no to his face. I knew I wanted him to be safe, and not to mention I wanted to be beside my own son.

I replied with a loving smile and a chuckle, "I wouldn't dare say no to that." I slowly took the soft woven covers and let my green tail disappear under them. I wrapped an arm around one side of Triton so he'll know I'm here beside him. As I pulled the blankets over us both, he pillowed his head on the left side of my chest, giving a little smile. As soon as I wrapped two securing arms around his covered body, I heard him breathing calmly, informing me that he was asleep. I whispered the following words before drifting off into slumber as well;

"Goodnight, Triton."


End file.
